The Interrogation 'continues'
by LunarSkies2383
Summary: Continuation from 'The Interrogator', we follow the after events of the village wide hide and seek tournament to which the losing team must now serve the winning team for one week. Hope nothing too extreme happens. Bits of lemon be warned. R&R please.
1. The Interrogation of Naruto Uzumaki

The Interrogation 'continues'

Just an interesting idea I had while daydreaming. Not sure how far I'm willing to take this, but we'll see to which I'd also like to say this will have some lemon bits so be warned as I don't exactly write lemons. Obviously this story won't fit anywhere in the canon universe. So just go with it I guess.

Prologue: After the village wide tournament of hide and seek, the results were in. As the rules set forth by the Hokage herself, the losing team must now act as a servant for the winning team for week as in relation to the person they were paired with. As Naruto was the winner of this tournament, we follow his story for his one week vacation with Hinata as his servant in the land of snow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Interrogation of Naruto Uzumaki<p>

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Hyuga Estate) ~<p>

At this time Hinata was humming happily to herself as she was packing for the week's getaway with her precious Naruto as she was making sure she had everything with her. "One week at a hot spring alone with Naruto-kun" as a faint blush began to form. "I wonder what Naruto-kun will have me do" as her mind then started to drift off.

~ Daydreaming ~

"Is my uniform to your liking Naruto-sama?" questioned Hinata as apparently the only thing she was wearing at this time was an apron and nothing else.

Naruto nodded happily to this while giving a smirk. "Yes Hinata-chan. The uniform I gave you is most wonderful indeed".

At that statement, the Hyuga heiress giggled to this. "So Naruto-sama, what would you like to do? Have dinner? Enter the bath? Or" as a blush formed looking away while fidgeting a bit, "me?" to which she gave a petite smile.

"That's easy Hinata-chan" as Naruto gave his sunny smile. "If I take you to the bath then I can do all three at the same time".

"Naruto-sama" to which in the next moment she was scooped up bridal style as the duo soon found themselves in the hot spring to which Naruto soon laid her in the water as he soon stripped himself to join her. "Naruto-sama . . . ."

Then soon enough the blond stepped into the water as he softly held her shoulders while leaning down to kiss her. At first slow, but soon the intensity began to pick up as Naruto's tongue began to intertwine with hers as his hands slowly caressed the sides of her body. But soon his hands began to shape themselves around the sides of Hinata's breasts. Taking his time, he folded the apron in exposing the pale girl's chest as the fabric was held between her cleavage.

"Naruto-sama, this is so embarrassing".

"Don't be" simply smiled Naruto as he began leaning in again for another kiss. "You're very beautiful Hinata-chan as my eyes are going to be on you and only you for this entire week" to which his right hand then began to creep down to her womanhood.

As this was going on, "Naruto-sama . . . ." as the Hyuga heiress was melting away in Naruto's arms.

"Stop drooling".

"Ehh?"

~ End of Daydream ~

Hinata soon blinked at this as she looked to the door to see her little sister leaning against it as she was looking to her nonchalantly. "I said stop drooling. It's a rather unsettling sight to see Hinata-neesan".

At seeing some drool at the side of her face, she quickly wiped it off as she recomposed herself. "Hanabi-chan, did father send you here to tell me something?"

"No, father already understands the situation to where and why you are going".

"Then what is it Hanabi-chan?"

"I still don't understand why you're still fawning over that blond idiot" said the young Hyuga rather bluntly. "_Although he is the hero of Konoha, trained under one of the great sages, and is kind of charming in his own way to which he does have his own female fan club . . . ._"

"Please don't call Naruto-kun that and aside from that, what are you talking about?"

Hanabi then gave a somewhat bored expression as she walked up to her sister's desk lifting up a plushy of a certain blond jinchuriki. "Come on Hinata-neesan, it's no secret that you like this idiot to which I'm pretty certain the entire village must already know this besides the idiot himself".

"That's not entirely true . . . ." as Hinata recalled her bold confession within the face of death.

"Well if that's true then why hasn't he responded yet?"

This caused Hinata to become stiff as she looked to her sister.

"And besides, from what I hear in rumors he still like Tsunade-sama's apprentice Sakura" to which this caused Hinata to look even more downcast. At seeing her sister's depressed state, Hanabi let out a soft sigh. "Neesan, I'm not saying all this just to be mean. I'm just saying . . . . Don't hope for too much" to which with that she left leaving Hinata alone to think.

"Naruto-kun still likes Sakura-san . . . ." as her eyes started to get a bit watery. Of course she knew this to be fact as he always talked about her whenever he wasn't eating ramen or doing missions. "But . . . . If I truly love Naruto-kun then I should respect how he feels and accept things as they are . . . . But I still have to know how he feels . . . ." to which she then looked up as an interesting idea came to mind. "Perhaps I can find out this way".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (east gate) ~<p>

Naruto waited for Hinata as he was excited about his trip to Yukigakure as Genma and two other ninjas were going to teleport them there using their modified hiraishin. "I can't wait to see how everyone is doing there. I wonder if it'll be snowing or spring. But I guess a soak would feel better in the winter." He then placed his hand to his chin as he continued his thoughts. "Hmm, I guess while I'm there I should probably visit Koyuki and get her to autograph the new Icha Icha Paradise movie. Kakashi-sensei would just die to get his hands on that". But then continuing his musing, a calm smile began to form. "Some time to spend with Hinata alone . . . . I guess this should be a good time to get to know her some more".

"Oi Naruto! Stop standing around daydreaming like that!"

The blond jinchuriki then stopped as he turned to see Sakura standing behind him looking to him sternly. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't have any missions at the moment?"

"Well" as Sakura looked away rubbing the back of her head. "Hinata asked me to accompany you on this trip and before you go off asking Tsunade-sama, she already gave the approval for me to go in her stead".

"Huh?" as Naruto's eyebrow rose at this. "Why can't Hinata come? Did something happen?"

Sakura then looked to him dead in the eye. "Look something came up to which she had to get to. So she asked me to keep you company instead".

"I thought you played the game too. Weren't you supposed to be paired with someone?"

"No, Tsunade-sama had me running errands for her that day. So I didn't participate in the games".

"I see then" as Naruto scratched his head to this. "I guess we better get going then" as he gave his usual smile to which Sakura gave a simple nod too.

As Sakura stood there, "_I'm so sorry for lying to you like this Naruto-kun_". In truth the pink kunoichi was Hinata under henge. Out of everybody in the world, Naruto was the last person she wanted to deceive. However, "_I really need to know how Naruto-kun feels. If for not . . . . He'll still like Sakura-san's company better than mine_". So in order to sell the deception for the week, she needed to impersonate Sakura to the best of her ability and hope that Naruto wouldn't be any the wiser. Although she was happy to have this time with him, she was saddened that it wouldn't be in the manner she'd like it to be as she wouldn't be herself. "_But I need to know_".

However contrary to her belief Naruto was already quite suspicious of what he was witness to thus far. Even if he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, he definitely knew when someone was trying to pull a fast one over him. At this train of thought, "_if this isn't Sakura-chan then who is she?_" From everything he saw so far, whoever this person was knew his pink teammate well enough to perfectly impersonate her to which literally he would have never known the difference if this were a few years back. But this being the case, there was one quick way to find out. "_Let's see what sage mode has to say about you_". Just gaining enough power to ID the ninja, his eyes widened slightly to this. "_Hinata? But why would she go through the trouble of henging into Sakura-chan and make up such a story?_" Looking at the lack of information, he decided to question 'Sakura' once more. "It's weird don't you think? This week should have been cleared for ninjas who played the game. I wonder if something happened to Hinata? I kind of wanted to spend this week with her".

'Sakura' showed visible signs of trouble, but quickly corrected herself. "_Naruto-kun wanted to spend time with me?_" to which she mentally shook her head too. "Well she didn't really tell me. All I heard is that she needed me to take her place and keep you company for the week or something like that".

Naruto simply blinked at this to which he internally chuckled as he now had an idea to why Hinata was doing this. "_Let's see how long she can last then_".

"We're ready to teleport you" said Genma. "It's time for you two to get going now" to which both Naruto and Sakura stepped in between the three ninjas. "I'm pretty sure you should know this already, but although we'll get you there you're going to have to take a ship back to which I'm pretty sure the Hokage has already paid for".

"Yes" nodded Naruto.

"Alright then, so have a good time you two" to which they were gone.

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure ~<p>

"I guess they're in winter season at the moment" half chuckled Naruto. At this time the pair seemed to have landed themselves in the middle of a snow heap as it was snowing all around them.

"It's cold" shook Hinata as she hugged herself trying to retain any warmth she could. Granted her real form wore a coat, but that was just testament to how cold it was. "I should have really dressed more warmly". But then she felt warmth drape her back side as she saw a pair of arms locked in front of her. Looking back, Naruto's face was up close to her to whom she tried her best not to blush or faint for the matter. "_Must keep focused! Must keep focused_!", "Naruto what are you doing?"

"You said you were cold right? If we keep together like this we should be fine" the blond simply smiled. "_I wonder how she'll react_" he inwardly smirked. He was well aware of Hinata's fainting spells. After learning of the Hyuga heiress's feelings for him he finally understood why Hinata always acted so strangely around him. For this reason, he saw his week vacation with Hinata as the perfect opportunity to better know her as well as sort out his feelings for her. But since things had turned out like this, "_I wonder what she'll do next_" as he figured he might as well have fun with this.

"_Naruto-kun's holding me . . . ._" to which Hinata tried her hardest not to act like herself. So in attempting to stay focused, "We can't move if you keep holding me like this. So the faster we get going the faster we'll arrive there".

"Actually I think I have a better idea. How about I carry you there and that way we can keep each other warm".

"Ehh?" But before she could protest, she was instantly scooped into a piggyback ride which caused the pale girl to grow delirious in embarrassment, happiness, and excitement all at the same time. "_I don't think this was a good idea after all_" she then panicked as her eyes began to swirl. "_I shouldn't have believed that I could impersonate Sakura-san like this_". At this line of thought she started getting sad again, "_Naruto-kun is probably only acting this sweet to me because he thinks I'm her_". But slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, "_but just for this time . . . . Let it be real_". Of course she knew better to which she was going to have a lot of explaining to do once this was over. But for now, she just wanted to go with it.

Naruto gave a soft laugh to himself. "_Isn't that cute_" at seeing how Hinata was trying to stay in character with being Sakura, but after spending so much time with the pink kunoichi he knew her responses were more sharper, blunt, and aggressive to which was something Hinata couldn't quite pull off. "_But let's see where this goes to next_".

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure ~ (afternoon)<p>

Upon arriving to their inn and setting their things aside, the pair decided to go out for a bite to eat to which in the next moment they soon found themselves at a ramen stand.

"Yata! They've actually opened a ramen stand here!" as Naruto began to happily eat away.

As Hinata slowly ate, "_I know it's not right for me to ask, but it would set my mind to ease if I know . . . ._", "hey Naruto, can you tell me something?"

"Yeah, what is it Sakura-chan?" as the blond placed down his chopsticks to look at her.

"How do you feel about Hinata?"

"Hmm? Where did this come from?" as he tried to feign ignorance.

"Well . . . . It's pretty obvious she likes you and everything and I heard that she even confessed to you. So I was wondering why haven't you said anything back?"

Naruto looked up in thought to this. "That's kind of complicated as a lot of things kind of been happening to which . . . . I just haven't circled around to it yet".

"I see . . . . But how do you feel about her?"

The blond simply looked to her with a smile. "Well I can't truly know that until I've taken the time to talk to her".

Hinata grimaced at this. "Yeah that's true . . . . But then what do you think of her?"

With that question, Naruto couldn't resist what he had to say. "Well I still think she's quiet dark weirdo".

"_That's what he thinks of me!_" as the Hyuga heiress was quite shocked to his answer as she felt her stomach sink at this.

"_I think that might've been bit too harsh_" at seeing how depressed 'Sakura' looked. He then let out a sigh as his expression softened while he looked up. "Truthfully, Hinata is a one of a kind girl who is nice, gentle, strong, and is both beautiful in both body and spirit. At least that's my impression of her". He then closed his eyes, "that's why I wanted to take this week to get to know her better".

"Naruto . . . ." as Hinata blushed a bit.

"Since we're done with lunch there are a ton of things we have to see. Come on, let's go take a look!" as he soon took her hand as they went.

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (inn) ~ (evening)<p>

It was now closing to bedtime as everyone was getting ready to sleep. At this moment, Hinata took a towel with her as she wanted to take a soak in the hot spring. "_This should give me time to relax and let my henge down_".

"Oi Sakura-chan, are you going to the spring too?"

Hinata then turned around to see the blond carrying a towel as well to which she looked to him a bit confused. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing?"

"Going into the bath with you, what else?" he simply smiled.

"Ehh" as Hinata blushed crimson at this trying not to let habit overcome her at this moment. "Don't you know how inappropriate this all is?"

"Ahh it should be fine so long as we keep our towels on".

Before she could protest, Naruto proved to have been very persuasive.

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (hot spring) ~<p>

Hinata at this time was holding her towel tightly over herself trying the best she could not to revert back to her nervous habit let alone her real form. "_How did things turn out like this?_" Sitting right next to her was Naruto as he seemed content soaking in the warm water as he didn't seem to mind the fact they were both half naked together in the same spring. Feeling her face turning redder, "I think I've spent too much time in here, I should go now" to which she attempted to leave.

"Don't leave just yet" as Naruto lightly pulled at her wrist keeping her from going, "you still look a bit tense. Let me help you relax a bit more".

"Ehh?"

So pulling her down having her back face to him, "I could tell you've been very tense during this entire trip. So let me message your shoulders a bit. But I'm going to need you to drop your towel a bit so that I can get the full scope of your back", "_if this doesn't get her then I don't know what will_".

Hinata was completely speechless about this as this was something far beyond what she could handle. If her focus were to be disturbed any more her henge would destabilize returning her to her original form. But feeling her legs weaken and her inability to find her voice to say no, all she could do was endure and hope this ended soon.

"_That's surprising_" partly blushed Naruto. "_I was kind of bluffing. I didn't think she would go for it. But I can't back down now_". To further this situation, the Hyuga heiress actually began pulling her towel to her front leaving her back bare. Of course she still looked like Sakura, but just imagining Hinata in her actual form doing this kind of gave him goose bumps as the pale girl would have most likely have fainted from simply the idea alone. Naruto then gulped at this as he slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"_This feels . . . . So good_" Hinata blushed as she resisted as much as she could trying not to do anything Sakura wouldn't do. However the blond's hands were both strong and firm as they pressed into the skin of her backside to which she really enjoyed. Slowly she felt as Naruto's hands began to wander down her back caressing her sides as she started to feel a bit funny. At feeling his hands at her waist now, she would have melted into arms then and there. However at realizing she needed to stay focused on holding her henge, a dreadful thought then came to mind. "_Naruto-kun must really like Sakura-san if he's willing to get this intimate with her . . . ._" At this thought her heart felt like it fell out as she soon stood up.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I think I need to go now . . . ."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I . . . . I just need to go . . . ."

Just facing him for that brief moment, he saw it. "_Is . . . . Is she crying?_" At that site, "_. . . . I guess this has gone on long enough_" to which he stood up with her. Then grabbing her arm lightly having her face him, "Sakura-chan, can you close your eyes for a moment?" as he leaned in to her.

"_Is . . . . Is Naruto-kun going to kiss me?_ _But . . . . I shouldn't. The one Naruto-kun really wants to kiss is Sakura-san_" as her eyes briefly looked away. However at being this close to him she figured she would never get another chance at this. Slowly as she closed her eyes, "_I'll apologize later for this . . . ._" Just anticipating the kiss to come she then started to feel feverish at the thought of what being kissed would feel like for the first time especially by the person she loved. Waiting anxiously for her lips to meet his, she didn't expect what happened next. Snapping her eyes back opened, Naruto was widely smiling to her as he pinched both her cheeks out stretching her face. "Naruto-kun that really hurts" she managed to gurgle out in her original voice.

The blond then gave a soft sigh to this. "I know it's you Hinata. So you can drop the henge now".

At this revelation the Hyuga heiress was shocked at first but then looked away slightly ashamed. Then in a puff of smoke, she transformed back to her original form. "I'm so sorry for deceiving you like this Naruto-kun . . . ."

Naruto gave a soft chuckle to this. "It's alright. Now although I have an idea to why you did this, can you tell me why you would go through this much trouble just to impersonate Sakura-chan?"

Hinata grimaced at this as she slowly turned towards the blond as she gripped her towel tightly. "I'm so ashamed . . . ." as she felt like crying in mortification, "I . . . . I waited for so long. Even though I told you how I felt you didn't answer me back. I didn't understand Naruto-kun. Was there something wrong with me? Was there something you didn't like about me? I just didn't know . . . ." as she began to turn away. "Plus I thought in comparison to me you would have liked Sakura-san's company better than mine".

The blond could only blink at this before giving a soft smile. "Is that really it?" Naruto then said to which he pulled Hinata into a hug which surprised the pale girl.

"Naruto-kun?" as Hinata was confused, embarrassed, yet happy at being held by the boy she liked.

"What I told you during lunch was all true. I really do think you're a one of a kind girl Hinata. I'm sorry that I couldn't respond to you sooner due to all the craziness that's been going on. But that's why I wanted to spend this week with you to get to better know you. So let's do this the right way OK? For this entire week, my eyes are going to be on you and only you".

"Naruto-kun . . . .", "_he really did care_" as Hinata felt her heart lighten up to this. At this time the word happy couldn't quite compare to how she felt. His words put her to ease as his warm embrace completely surrounded her as they stood in the spring. As there half naked bodies . . . . , "_half naked bodies . . . ._"

"Hinata, is there something wrong?" asked Naruto at seeing the Hyuga heiress turning several shades of red as her eyes seemed to be trying not to wander.

"Naruto-kun . . . . I think you're being too friendly at the moment".

"Hmm?" to which he then noticed what she was talking about. "_Crap, I just grabbed Hinata without thinking!_" Looking down to her, what Naruto saw could easily give the Icha Icha series a good run for its money with just the sheer imagery alone. "_I never noticed . . . . How . . . . Incredibly cute she is_".Naruto couldn't quite describe how alluring she was as he held her petite frame. Her beautiful pale skin in contrast to the snow around them, her tender eyes and flowing bluish black hair which easily reflected the moonlight above, the way she squeezed her arms together just to keep her towel on which only in turn exemplified her amazing breasts which created a cleavage he couldn't ignore. Just her embarrassed expression and constant fidgeting made her all the more attractive to his eyes. "_Oh no . . . ._"

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" at seeing the blond backing off from her appearing to be turning away while covering himself, "did I do something wrong?"

"No . . . . No . . . ." as he waved one of his hands while trying to back out the spring. "You . . . . You didn't do anything wrong. I . . . . I think its best we just call it done for tonight".

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Are you not feeling well?" as Hinata's eyes turned to concern as she reached for him.

"No, it's perfectly alright. I just need to go now".

"But Naruto-kun . . . ."

"Wait Hinata! Don't pull so hard! Wahh . . . ." Naruto then lost his footing as he fell back which caused Hinata to fall forward.

The Hyuga heiress slowly picked herself up as she rubbed her head. "Naruto-kun, what was that about?" As she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see . . . . a giant log in front of her. ". . . . Ehh?"

"Uhhh . . . ." as Naruto's mind was blanking out to the situation. "Hinata please stop staring!" as he tried to scoot away.

But contrary to what Naruto said, this only made the Hyuga heiress want to look at it some more. "So this is Naruto-kun's . . . ." as she blushed to the sight of it. Then to Naruto as he began turning red in embarrassment, Hinata gave out a small smile as she began leaning into the blond. "Is this's hurting you Naruto-kun?"

Before he could respond he felt his member grasped as Hinata began to slowly stroke it. Seeing how things turned out, "Wha . . . . What's gotten into you?", "_shouldn't Hinata be too embarrassed to be doing something like this?_"

Under most situations, she would have been. "I just feel so happy to be with you like this" as Hinata's elated disposition completely overturned her usual nervous habit. Just looking to how her blond companion was reacting, she couldn't help but continue.

"Hi . . . . Hinata . . . . Wa . . . . Wait", "_damn this is extreme_".

At seeing some pre-cum begin to form, Hinata was uncertain of where to go to next. However prior to this entire trip, Ino was gracious enough to loan her a copy of her Icha Icha Paradise book to which she insisted she read. After many embarrassing hours, she finally finished as she was flushed red and felt rather . . . . Unsettled for quite some time. But it was from this incident that she had begun to fantasize at times without realizing it herself. At recalling one of her fantastical productions, she knew what she wanted to do. So positioning herself right in front of Naruto's member, she began her next technique.

"_What an incredible feeling_" thought Naruto. "_I'm pretty sure this is Hinata's first time doing this. But she's just feels so good_". Hinata at first started slow as she licked the tip of his member cleaning off the pre-cum circling around it to make certain she didn't miss a spot. After cleaning the tip, she then proceeded to smooth her tongue along his shaft making sure to keep eye contact with Naruto to make certain he was watching. "_. . . . I never knew Hinata was capable of such things . . . . I guess it really is the quiet ones. My god this feels incredible. Wait is she about to . . . ._" as his mind then blanked out as the Hyuga heiress soon began sucking on his member. After a bit more time, he came to which Hinata immediately pulled back as she placed her hand to her mouth. "Hinata, did you just drink that?"

She nodded to this as she fidgeted to what Naruto had given her. "_Naruto-kun's cum, it's so sticky and thick like honey_". Taking the time to savor the taste, she swallowed it. Picking her next line carefully, "thanks for the snack Naruto-kun".

"_Is this really Hinata?_" as Naruto's eye twitched at this. "_This is just too surreal. I can't believe the shy Hinata I knew could be this . . . . this . . . . Erotic_".

"It still seems that you're still not feeling settled yet Naruto-kun" as Hinata poked Naruto's still hard manhood. "I think I know how to make you feel better" as she then mounted Naruto's waist area. However she was careful to watch her position as her womanhood was firmly touching the blond's member as she placed her hands on Naruto's chest. At this time, she couldn't even come close to describing what she was feeling as it was like electricity was surging through her system and pouring out at the very tips of her fingers and toes. Feeling Naruto this close to her, her heart felt like melting as his member was just an inch away from entering her. But seeing the opportunity, a mischievous idea then came to mind as she slowly rocked her hips sliding her womanhood against the shaft of Naruto's rock solid member.

"Hinata" Naruto stuttered. "This is a bit too much". "_My god this is insane. Hinata just feels so soft and warm_" as his manhood twitched. The Hyuga heiress was rocking her hips back and forth as she looked to him softly with a smile while sporting a blush. What made the pale girl even sexier at this moment was the towel she wore as it swayed back and forth with her movements revealing bits and pieces of her gorgeous form. Just the anticipation of that piece of fabric being peeled away was driving the blond to madness as his hands were itching just to rip that towel right off her. "_But I can't do that kind of thing to Hinata_". But at the way things were going, Hinata was the one in control.

"_This is so embarrassing, but it feels just so amazing!_" Naruto's member rubbed her just the right way as it formed perfectly against the entrance of her slit. With each pass, Naruto stroked beautifully against her clitoris as her own essence began to spill out making this act that much easier and pleasurable as she continued to grind against the blond. However in contrast to the pleasure, she did have an ulterior motive. So starting slow, "Naruto-kun, when did you find out it was me?"

"Huh?" Naruto blushed, "what are you talking about?" as he was at this time more concerned with trying to keep some semblance of what was going on.

"I asked when did you find out it was me?" to which she significantly slowed her movements down pressing deeper against the blond which caused Naruto to shake at this torture as he gripped the ground harder.

"Guaahhh, at the very beginning" he yelped, "I thought something was suspicious. So I scanned you with sage mode to find out!"

"Good" she smiled as she continued her pace. "Did you really mean every word you said to me Naruto-kun? About all those things you said about me?"

Naruto could only nod at this. "Yes" he stuttered. "I really think you're a very special girl Hinata . . . . In every possible way I can think of".

"Will you really be just looking at me for this entire week?"

"Yes" he continued. "Everything that I am will solely be focused on you".

"One more thing Naruto-kun . . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Will . . . . you call me Hinata-chan for the time we're here?" as she slowed and grinded her movements once more to earn a quick response from the blond.

"Yes . . . . Of course . . . ."

"Yes?" Hinata slurred as she stared into Naruto's baby blue eyes waiting for the right answer.

"Yes Hinata-chan" Naruto groaned as he was approaching his limit to how much he could take of this.

Hinata smiled widely as she bent down to kiss the blond on the cheek. "OK Naruto-kun" as she then picked up her movements to which with each pass her moans began to grow louder and in increasing frequency. Finally nearing her limit, "Naruto-kun!"

"Ahh! Hinata!" as they then both came.

The Hyuga heiress soon allowed herself to rest as she lay on the blond's chest. After doing an act like this, there was very little to no point in getting embarrassed and fainting anymore from simply laying on the boy she loved. Of course just sampling this experience wasn't enough as she was hungry for more. Judging Naruto, he too wanted more.

However they both knew better as what they just did moments ago was already pretty extreme to which any further being the act of intercourse would have gone too far. So taking a deep breath they calmed themselves as they both soon sat up alongside of the spring as their feet soaked in the hot water.

"This was . . . . an interesting start to our first day of vacation" blushed Naruto as he smiled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes . . . ." blushed Hinata equally as she placed her hands on her lap while averting her eyes.

But then after a small duration of silence, Naruto finally spoke up. "So uhh" as he scratched his cheek. "Hinata-chan . . . . Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Hinata blinked at this to which a tender smile began to form. "Yes Naruto-kun. I would love to very much".

Naruto then looked to her as he too smiled. "Great!" to which slowly he inched his hand towards Hinata's until they were holding. That was the conclusion of their first day in Yukigakure.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: As noted before I don't really write lemons to which I have no idea if this was written correctly at all. But for the most part, this was just an idea I had that I figured "ehh, why not". Now if I see this story through, I'll let the reviews if any decide that.<p>

Now as noted above, this is a separate continuation of the story "The Interrogator". So if you're confused by the premise on how this all even started, read the story "The Interrogator" in order to understand.

Furthermore, there are certain words out of the entire English vocabulary that I will never use for the reasons of it either being too dirty or out of taste to which I would not even speak the word. So sorry if this erks anyone.

So thank you everyone for taking the time to read this to which I would also further my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	2. The Interrogation of Hinata Hyuga

The Interrogation 'continues'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

As I said, I don't really write lemons so be warned.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Interrogation of Hinata Hyuga<p>

* * *

><p>"It looks like it turned Spring over night, lucky" said Naruto as at this time he was escorting Hinata around the park taking in the views of the beautiful and lush environment.<p>

"I'm glad we decided to do this" smiled Hinata giving a slight blush. But for the most part she was feeling quite anxious as she was at this time on a date with the boy she loved. "_I've never been on a date before. What should I do? How should I behave?_" as her anxiety was slowly creeping up on her. However she was soon shot out of her thoughts at the appearance of some sudden yet expected individuals.

Before the pair was another Naruto and Hinata as they seemed to be talking happily with each other but more so with the blond doing most of the talking with his companion doing most of the listening to which they didn't seem to mind this arrangement. But soon both parties came to a stop as they looked to each other.

"Didn't expect to see you two here" said Naruto. "Are you two just passing through?"

"Yeah" said the Naruto clone. "Hinata-chan and I were just about to go to a restaurant on the other side of town. So we decided to cut through the park and take a look around".

"Well I guess that's alright".

"How are things going?" Hinata quietly asked as she looked to her clone.

The clone gave cute little blush giving a slight smile. "Wonderfully, I wish you the best of luck".

"You too" as she gave a petite smile and with that they departed.

As the pair watched them leave, they recalled how these events even came to be.

~ Flashback ~

It was early in the day as the duo got ready for their upcoming date. Hinata opted for a more casual look as she wore a simple lavender sun dress with a hair pin which held up half her bangs. Naruto also chose a more casual look with a black shirt and to no surprise orange cargo pants with the hems just rolled up above his ankles. But in both cases they decided to wear their ninja sandals since they both preferred it.

As their day started going, the blond was struck with inspiration. "Hey Hinata-chan, let's go on a hundred dates today!" said Naruto as he gave one of his trademark sunny smiles.

"Ehh? What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" as Hinata was confused to what he was talking about.

"Well there is just so much to see around Yukigakure. Besides, this way I can get to know you better almost immediately".

"But I don't understand Naruto-kun, how do you plan on doing this?"

"That's easy! We'll just use ninety-nine shadow clones to make this work!"

Hinata then averted her eyes as she began poking her fingers against each other. "But I don't have enough chakra to do something like that and if something happened . . . . Wouldn't the clones break if something hard were to hit them?"

"Don't worry, I've already have that solved" as Naruto closed his eyes for moment reopening them to reveal his frog like pupils as the coloration around his eyes turned orange. "You're really good at tuning chakra, so you should be able to use mine as your own. With sage mode, not only can I be a battery for you but also if anything happens our clones won't break so easily".

"Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?"

"It'll be fine" Naruto reassured. "So let's get this thing started".

So getting outside to a large open area, they then got to work on their mass clone production as Naruto created his ninety-nine as Hinata took his hand slowly translating his chakra to her own creating the equal amount of clones to match his. Upon that finish, the entire area was flooded with the pair.

"Alright listen up everyone!" Naruto announced to which all the clones looked to him. "Everyone pair off and go to the different destinations we had planned! Also remember not to do anything too excessive as the amount of chakra I've given you should be enough to last you the entire day! So have fun everyone and try to stay out of trouble!" to which the clones then dispersed to their own individual dates all around Yukigakure which brings everything up to present time.

~ End Flashback ~

Each of the clones had an idea of what they were doing and what they were going to ask. For the purpose of this was to avoid mass redundancies when the clones timed out passing their knowledge back to everyone else. So for the most part each of the clones knew what they were going to focus on during their own individual dates.

"So let's continue on shall we Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled as he walked them both to a nearby bench overlooking a small pond as they continued their talk there.

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (restaurant) ~ (late afternoon)<p>

"I didn't know you liked doing pressed flower craft" said Naruto as at the moment he and Hinata were sharing a lovely three course meal courtesy of the arrangements made by Konoha.

"And I didn't know you liked to take care of plants" Hinata then replied.

"Wow it looks like we found another hobby we have that compliments each other".

"Yes" Hinata then softly said as a light blush formed.

As time passed, clone after clone disappeared as the pair began learning about each other quickly through the dates they experienced. As things went, they learned about each other's likes, their dislikes, their hopes, their dreams, and future agendas.

Interestingly, Naruto was noticing a profound difference in Hinata's demeanor as their date went along. Each time a clone disappeared, Hinata would become more open and brighter as her stutter became less each time as he could sense more confidence in her tone. As things went, "_I can't believe that I didn't notice this before but . . . . Hinata is actually kind of cute . . . . Ahh who the hell am I kidding? She's shining! She is extremely cute!_" as the blond tried not to show outwardly the blush that was slowly beginning to creep onto his face.

"_This is truly wonderful_" thought Hinata as she was at the moment having a nice conversation with Naruto. After the thirtieth clone, she finally got enough courage to openly interact with the blond and not faint after doing so. As things progressed, "_I can't believe I haven't done this sooner_". For she was elated to be able to interact with the boy she loved as he in turn was completely focused onto her. But after the fiftieth clone disappeared, she finally gained enough courage to do what she wanted to do now. "Naruto-kun . . . ."

"Hmm? Hinata-chan?" as at this moment the Hyuga heiress had picked up a dumpling with her chopsticks as she moved it in front of him. "Uhh . . . ." But looking to her, he could read it in her eyes that it took a lot of guts for her to even do something like this. Watching her hand, he saw it shiver slightly in anticipation to which the longer he waited the more the anxiety ate away at her self-confidence. So at this notion Naruto gave a solemn expression as he accepted it as he chewed it for a moment proceeded with swallowing. "Thanks for the treat. My turn" as he went to pick up another dumpling as he faced it to her.

At this motion, Hinata was taken aback by this. "_Naruto-kun feeding me!_" as her cheeks blushed red at this. But looking to Naruto's warm calm smile, she soon gave a nod. "Thank you Naruto-kun" as she opened her mouth to accept it.

But the moment Hinata ate it; this is where things got a bit awkward for Naruto. Watching the pale girl wrap her lips around his chopsticks as she slowly began to retreat back, memories of what happened the night before began to flood his mind as his eyes became focused on her lips. "_I never thought she'd be capable of such a thing_". Just remembering what Hinata did yesterday started to make him feel funny. Stacking on top of that, the Hyuga heiress was always such a quiet and polite girl that always kept to herself. Taking that into consideration, "_my god that was hot . . . . They really are usually the quiet ones_".

At finishing her food, Hinata looked up giving a quizzical look. "Naruto-kun you're all red, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah . . . ." stuttered the blond as he held his face while looking away. "It's fine Hinata-chan. Just forget about it".

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (inn) ~ (evening)<p>

It was now late in the day as the pair were wiring down as they relaxed at the table with a cup of tea.

Hinata looked to Naruto as he seemed a bit confused as his eyes stared blankly at his drink. "Naruto-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Well yeah actually . . . . By my count only ninety-eight of my clones returned. How about you Hinata-chan? Did all your clones get recalled back?"

"Now that you say it" as the pale girl thought about it. "Only ninety-eight of my clones returned as well".

"That's strange" then said Naruto. "I wonder what our last clones are doing" as he took a sip of his tea.

Almost right on cue, memories of their experience came back to them which caused Naruto's eyes to widen. At recalling what his last clone had done, he had to slap his mouth shut in order to stop himself from coughing out his drink as he blushed deep red. Looking to Hinata, she had her hands on her cheeks as she had turned several shades of red at recalling what her clone had done.

As the pair looked to each other, they could only avert their eyes as they shared the same thought. " _. . . . Oh my god!_"

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (downtown) ~ (sometime earlier)<p>

It was now nearing nighttime as the clones were reaching their time limit before they would disappear.

Although it was not said the duo really enjoyed their day together as not only were they able to learn so much about each other but also experience so many things at once.

But as Naruto's mind began to drift, he felt himself rather unsettled from what had happened yesterday. He never thought in a million years that Hinata could be so sexy in a situation like that. Concerning what happened it was in his nature to never let anyone get the one up over him even if they were good friends.

Thinking it over, he had the perfect way of getting back at her. Of course in relation to the games he had the authority to order her to do what he wanted. But concerning what it was, it would not be in good taste to do something like this against one's choice. However, "_if Hinata-chan was willing to do something like that with me I think she'll be OK with this. But I'll have to start slow_" as he gave an inward perverted grin. Taking the time to plan, Naruto knew exactly how he wanted to play this out.

After a short travel they found themselves at a different park where one of their clones briefly walked through but didn't take the time to look at.

Spotting his exact destination, "hey Hinata-chan! Let's go take a look at that fountain! We didn't get the chance to do it last time!"

"OK Naruto-kun" Hinata nodded as they made their way over there. Making their way over, it was apparent this monument was the center piece of the park. The entire fountain was cylindrical structure going downwards in a spiral formation with the stairs doubling as seats. At the very center was a magnificent porcelain statue as water protruded from it in a majestic kind of manner as lights were oriented around the piece.

Arriving to this monument it was deserted for the night as the pair climbed a few stairs down as they took their seats as they quietly watched the water dance in the light.

In that comfortable silence, Naruto gave a light chuckle which earned his companions attention. "Is there something funny Naruto-kun?"

"Not really" as he turned to her with a cheek to cheek grin. "I was just thinking that in comparison to this, your dance was far more beautiful".

"Ehh!" Hinata then shrieked as she felt like she wanted to disappear. "_I'm so embarrassed. Why did I have to tell him about that?_" Remembering those few years ago she still didn't understand why she did it. If it was just her usual routine, she could have easily practiced her taijutsu while clothed. But thinking about it now after all this time a small part of her actually wanted to get caught, most likely by Naruto. "_Does this make me an exhibitionist?_"

"When I first saw it, I could swear it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. But if you were going to do that same thing now" as he leaned in closely which made Hinata feel edgy. "I'd bet you look super sexy".

"Me . . . . Sexy?" as Hinata's eyes began to swirl as her faced turned red for several reasons which were most namely due to embarrassment.

At seeing her reaction Naruto gave a soft chuckle as he corrected his position. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I just couldn't help but tease you about that".

"I see" which caused the Hyuga heiress to be both relieved yet slightly saddened.

"But" which got her attention again. "I really do think you would be super sexy if you did that dance again".

At that notion Hinata gaped slightly as she faced forward turning red again as steam started to exhaust from her ears. But while she was busy feeling panicked, her blond love interest slid his arm around her waist scooping her up as he pulled her right onto his lap. Upon that act, Hinata was beginning to feel an entirely new panic set in at being in a position like this. "Naruto-kun?"

"I just wanted to give you a better seat as the view of the fountain is even better from where I'm looking at" as Naruto's arms held the Hyuga heiress tightly around the waist.

"I . . . . I see . . . ." Hinata then said as she tried to calm herself. Even after ninety-eight dates, this was still pushing it a bit much for her. But after a moments time to settle in, she found herself completely enshrouded in bliss. "_So warm and peaceful_" she inwardly smiled at feeling Naruto's body against her own as his arms held her tenderly around the waist. The night was chilly as it felt like prickles against her skin. But with Naruto holding her so lovingly, it felt like the sun itself had embraced her with all its radiance and joy. "_How wonderful_". This feeling would have continued as such if her legs didn't suddenly feel so breezy. If she wasn't so lost in thought she would have noticed that her dress was scooted up quite dangerously high revealing her inner thigh and a portion of her panties. "Naruto-kun?" She asked softly as slowly his hand graced the sides of her waist slowly gliding their way to the sides of her legs before inching their way to her inner thigh. To say the least, she was embarrassed that something like this was happening to her. Especially out in the view of public. However she had to admit truthfully that some instinctual part of her was feeling excited about what was about to happen as her stomach felt like it was being tied in knots. "Naruto-kun?" as she turned her head just enough to see the blond's smiling face right out the corner of her eye.

"_Wow, Hinata-chan skin is so smooth like silk_" as Naruto continued sway his hand over Hinata's bare legs. "_I wonder what Hinata-chan is thinking. I hope I'm not pushing things to far_". Each time his hand passed rhythmically over thigh, he sensed her shiver on his lap. Whether this was because she liked it or was too scared to say no, that he didn't know. So halting his actions, he moved his hands back to her waist as he leaned in whispering against her ear. "How was that Hinata-chan?

At feeling Naruto's warm breath tickle her ear, it felt like a pulse of electricity shot down her spine and exit through her fingers and toes. Hinata was way beyond the point of thoughts now. Feeling Naruto's strong hands rubbing so close to her womanhood, her mind felt fuzzy as each breath she took felt heavy and labored. Thoughts of the night before came rushing back to her as her very being began to burn with passion. As her cheeks turned a slight shade of red, she looked forward while giving a nod. "Please Naruto-kun . . . . More . . . ."

"_. . . . Wooh_" as Naruto's heart skipped a beat at hearing this. So slowly he continued his earlier action as he very slowly began moving his hand closer to her womanhood. As his hand caressed slightly over her panties, Hinata whimpered as a low moan escaped her lips. "_Man, I'm not sure how long I can last here. Hinata-chan is just too cute!_" as he started to feel himself get really excited from Hinata's reactions. "_But I need to keep it together just long enough until I get even_". So moving his hand over her panties, he slowly began to rub as Hinata shook in bliss to this feeling. After a short while, Naruto felt a warm sticky liquid connect with his fingers. "Wow Hinata-chan, it hasn't even been long and you're already this wet" to which he then moved her panties to the side as he tantalized the exterior of her slit.

"_This feeling . . . . It's incredible . . . ._" thought Hinata as her breath became heavier. For what she felt couldn't be described in a few words as the stimulation affected every inch of her body as it still yearned for more. But soon enough, what she felt entered a new level as two of Naruto's fingers entered her as she could feel herself getting wetter. As things went, she was battling between her usual habit and what she wanted. For she was embarrassed to be doing something like this so openly and out in public no less to which at any moment someone could walk right up to them and see what they were doing. However she couldn't deny that's what gave the situation its appeal. The rush, the thrill, the possibility of being caught. But more so the boy she loved was doing something like this for her. At that thought, "_Naruto-kun is so good at this_" at feeling how stimulated she was. But it shouldn't have been too surprising as Jiraiya who was the creator of the Icha Icha series was his teacher for two years. So it stood to reason that Naruto picked up a few tricks here and there from his books. As she was about to allow herself to delve deeper into this sensation, she felt him stop what he was doing. "Naruto-kun?" she questioned as she looked back to him.

"You know, I've always been curious Hinata-chan. But when did you start have feelings for me?" as Naruto started moving again slowly as he pressed lightly against her inner walls.

"Ehh?"

"I said when did you start having feeling for me?" as his movements slowed even more which caused Hinata to shake in agony as it must have been like nails to a chalk board inside of her with the way she shivered.

"When . . . . When you left . . . ." she barely stuttered out. "It was then that I knew how I felt about you . . . ."

"Now where getting somewhere" as Naruto resumed his usual pace. "_Now let's get into some embarrassing stuff_", "The night you danced naked at the waterfall, were you hoping to get caught by me?"

"What?" as Hinata's face flared red.

"I said" as his fingers slowed once again. "Are you a naughty little exhibitionist?"

Hinata then slightly felt like crying in mortification as she gave a slow nod. ". . . . Yes".

"Good we're honest" as Naruto resumed his pace. "But here's my last question that I've been wondering about" giving a perverted grin. "Have you ever masturbated when you thought of me?"

"Ehh?" Hinata then shot, "_I can't answer that!_" as she turned redder if that were possible.

Not getting an answer, Naruto then caressed his hand over her clit which caused Hinata to shutter as a whimper escaped her lips. "Now let me ask again" as he then pinched it causing the pale girl to whither in his arms, "have you ever masturbated when you thought of me?"

Hinata was finding it difficult to breath at the shock that was coursing through her system. Naruto was hitting her on two fronts as not only was he draining her physically but mentally as well with the bombardment of embarrassing questions. To that end her willpower was all but exhausted as she couldn't resist Naruto any further as tears started to creep into her eyes in both mortification and pleasure. "Yes . . . . Whenever I think of you I pleasure myself as I fantasize you doing perverted things with me anywhere and anyway you want . . . ."

"_That was surprising_" as Naruto wasn't expecting such an answer as honest as that. So deciding to be merciful and ending it now he quickened his strokes as soon Hinata's muscles tightened as she came all over his hand. With that the Hyuga heiress bent over as she needed time to breath at the intensity of her climax. But soon enough she felt herself turned around as she now sat face to face with Naruto. Looking into her lavender eyes, he then leaned in pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry Hinata-chan" as a tinge of guilt tainted his heart. "I think I went too far with what I did".

Hinata blinked at this as she then gave a soft smile before slowly pushing off to stare eye to eye with him. "It's OK Naruto-kun. You don't have to be sorry for what you did as actually" as she averted her eyes a bit. "I kind of liked it . . . ."

To that confession, Naruto chuckled. "Good then I hope you're ready for the main event" as he unzipped his pants causing his member to reveal itself. "Sorry, I'm kind of at my limit to how long I can control myself" scratching his cheek to this.

Looking down to it, "_has it gotten bigger from yesterday?_" Hinata wondered as she looked to Naruto's cock with intrigue. But soon enough she lifted up her dress as she stood on her knees. Moving her panties aside as she positioned herself to go down. Without hesitation, she lowered herself until Naruto's member kissed the very entrance to her slit. She would have gone further until Naruto stopped her as his hands firmly gripped her around the waist. "Naruto-kun?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hinata-chan" as he looked to her with concern. "I don't want you to do this because you felt pressured. I just want to know that this is what you want".

A tender smile then appeared as Hinata gave a slight giggle. As he knew like her, they were just clones. That being the case, there were no consequences to anything they did as the only thing that would happen would be the translocation of what they experienced here tonight. But that was the point in a way as their originals had to forever live with the choices that they made. But if they were anything like their originals, "_it's so sweet of him to care for me like this. But I wouldn't want to trade this moment for anything_". "Naruto-kun" wrapping her arms around his neck, "after these ninety-eight dates it only reaffirmed how I felt about you. So please on this night, let me share my body with you".

Upon that answer Naruto gave a loving smile. "If that is what you wish then". So guiding her motion, he slowly lowered her down as he saw Hinata's eyes clamped shut while she bit her lower lip while her hands gripped tightly onto his back. "_It must be her first time. Although I hope I'm doing this right since it's my first time too_". Feeling himself going in further, " _. . . . She's so soft and warm inside_".

"_This hurts so much . . . ._" thought Hinata as she tried to endure. This sensation felt like her lower body was about to break in half. Holding Naruto in her arms gave her comfort as she went deeper and deeper. At last hitting her barrier, she could feel Naruto's hesitation as he knew he was hurting her and didn't want to do anymore that was necessary. So opening her eyes, she looked to him as she kissed him on the forehead. "It's OK, I'm ready". With a nod of confirmation, he broke past her hymen as a little blood trickled out. Hinata's eyes widened to this as she held Naruto tightly to the excruciating pain she felt.

"Take a deep breath Hinata-chan" said Naruto calmly as he stroked the length of her hair.

"_Naruto-kun . . . . Is touching my womb . . . ._" After a few minutes, Hinata looked to him as she gave a nod. "It's . . . . It's OK to move now".

Taking it slow, the pair moved rhythmically with each other as they calmly paced themselves wanting to remember every second of this passionate filled moment.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I know this is kind of out of order but let's kiss" as the heiress then locked lips with him. Although everything they were doing was their first time, it all felt just so natural as if their primal instinct guided them through this. Bringing his hands to her shoulders, he sensually slipped the straps to her dress off as they slid to Hinata's elbows to reveal a lacy black strapless bra. Unhooking the undergarment, Naruto was met with a rather gorgeous sight.

Catching him staring Hinata moved her hands to cover her breasts. "I'm sorry if my chest is too big. I'm a bit self-conscious about them . . . ."

Naruto gave a light laugh. "Don't be sorry Hinata-chan" placing his hands on hers slowly removing them. "You have a beautiful body as there is nothing about you I'd ever want to change". Focusing his attention back on her chest, he cupped her breasts in his hands as he jiggled them a bit. "They're really soft and squishy. Almost like water balloons".

"Please don't say embarrassing things like that Naruto-kun".

The blond chuckled at this as he leaned in licking a circle around Hinata's right breast before concentrating on her peach colored nipple giving it a light nibble causing the Hyuga heiress to moan.

But before long, "Can you take off your shirt? I want to see you too" Hinata asked shyly. Giving a nod, he complied removing his shirt as he set it aside. Looking upon his bare top, she was impressed by his well toned body as he was the definition of perfection to her eyes. So smoothing her hands on his chest, Hinata loved the feel of his skin and muscles. "_But I wonder what I can do to make Naruto-kun feel better_". Giving it some thought, she then pressed her chest into his as his reaction proved positive from what she could tell.

As things went, the pair continued their movements syncing themselves to each other as they enjoyed the sensation of being one.

After a few more strokes the pair came as they held each other close inhaling the others scent as they felt their high die down moments later.

"I guess that will be it for us" said Hinata somewhat sadly.

"I guess so. Our time limit is about up" then said Naruto giving a chuckle. "I actually wanted to go again".

Hinata softly smiled at this. "Perhaps our originals may continue where we left off".

"Hopefully" Naruto smiled. At recalling the ninety-eight dates he had with the Hyuga heiress, he knew the words he was about to say were true to him as they were genuine in his heart. "I love you Hinata-chan".

In hearing those magic words, happiness could not possibly describe what she felt at hearing such a thing from the one she loved. But quickly composing herself, "I love you too Naruto-kun".

In response Naruto gave a warm smile as he leaned in tenderly kissing the girl on his lap as she in turn returned it. At that finish they both disappeared as their experience was sent back to their originals.

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (inn) ~ (present time)<p>

"Wow . . . ." was all Naruto could say at recalling what his clone had done.

For the most part Hinata was stunned that her clone or rather she could have gotten so far. But in recalling the last thing she remembered, "_he loves me; Naruto-kun said he loves me_".

"Hinata-chan" as the pale girl looked to him, "What I said back there" as he scratched his cheek while blushing slightly. "I really meant what I said. I love you Hinata-chan". Then by surprise he was tackled to the floor as Hinata laid over him crying in joy as she bent down to kiss him.

"I love you too Naruto-kun!"

In response Naruto gave a fond smile as he wiped away her tears with his thumb before brushing her hair back behind her ears. Looking into each other's eyes they met once more to kiss again.

As their passion began to rage again the pair shared one last thought before their minds turned to white again. "_Not bad for a second day_".

Thus concludes the second day of vacation in Yukigakure.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: If this wasn't good well . . . . sorry. I'm still not sure how to write a lemon. But whatever right. Anyways I only have an idea of what to write for two more chapters and that's pretty much it.<p>

So if anyone has any interesting ideas or suggestions you're more than welcomed to post them to which I'll see what I can do with them.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	3. Torture and CrossExamination

The Interrogation 'continues'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

As I said, I don't really write lemons so be warned.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Torture and Cross-Examination<p>

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (inn) ~ (morning dawn)<p>

It was early in the morning as a certain Hyuga stirred in her sleep. "_How incredible_" she thought. It was a magnificent dream of being held by Naruto as he made love to her all night. "_But I guess that's all that is was . . . ._ _Just a dream_ . . . ." But then hearing some groaning Hinata's eyes snapped open as her senses began to come alive. Then reaching down, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. Looking back just around the corner of her eye, she spotted the sleeping face of her blond love interest. Blushing madly to this, her eyes shot forward as she then looked down lifting the blanket before flopping it back confirming that she was indeed in her birthday suit.

"_It . . . .It . . . . It wasn't a dream!_" Hinata yelled out in her mind as the memories of last night began flooding back into her head. Recalling everything that happened, she wasn't sure if she was going to make it. Hinata always knew Naruto had a mountain of stamina when it came to his ninja training. But in regards to last night, "_oh my . . . ._" she thought as her face flashed red to which she held her cheek. To say she was satisfied would have been an understatement as the blond jinchuriki went above and beyond as her mind was practically blanked out half the time due to her many intense climaxes. But aside from the incredible love making, her heart still felt like melting from hearing Naruto return her feelings as it still clearly rang in her ears. At just recalling it, she giggled like a little girl as she slowly turned around wanting to snuggle into Naruto's chest.

Now lying against his toned chest, she smiled. She was just so happy with everything that had happened yesterday. Going on a hundred dates with Naruto made it seem like she had known him for a life time even though it had been one day. Through those many dates she knew him just as well as he knew her. But then, "_does that make us girlfriend and boyfriend?_" Thinking about it, it was obvious this was the next step in their relationship if not further. But if anything, she would have loved Naruto to say it to her. However, "I _shouldn't let trivial things like that bother me. What's important is that we're here now_".

But that being the case, Hinata knew just how she was going to plan her day as she got up not wanting to disturb Naruto as she had some preparing to do. However she then cringed a bit with the soreness she felt all over her body but primarily in her lower half. "_. . . . I think I might need a soldier pill_".

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (inn) ~ (morning)<p>

Feeling the warmth and light of the morning sun leaking through the curtain, Naruto started to awaken as he sat up from his bed. Slowly, a smile began to spread on his face at remembering the night before. With the passion that burned between them, it was almost as if their two bodies melded in perfect harmony.

Even now he could fondly remember the time they shared. His hands as they sorted through her long strands of hair, the softness of her body as it pressed up against his, her scent which filled up his senses clouding his mind of all thought, and the sounds she made as she called out his name throughout the night.

More than that after yesterday, he was certain what he felt for Hinata was not just simple childish infatuation or lust. True to his word, he knew it to be real that what he felt for the Hyuga was real love. Even though it had been one day, going on those hundred dates made it feel like he knew her for years. So he knew what he felt to be real, and that's what mattered.

But reaching his arm to his side, it felt empty as he then looked to now see he was one remarkably Hyuga heiress short. "Hinata-chan?" he asked as he quickly found his pants and slipped into them.

"Yes Naruto-sama?"

Then exiting from another room, Naruto's mouth felt like hanging open at what he saw. Now standing in the door frame was Hinata as she wore a cute yet sexy frilly maid outfit as it shared both modesty and boldness in its design. Her new look hugged her body nicely exemplifying her figure as Hinata just looked amazing. But what made it more stunning was that the once shy Hinata he knew was actually wearing something like that.

"_How cute_" Hinata giggled in relation to Naruto's reaction to her.

But finally realigning his jaw, Naruto gave a bit of a strained chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh, you look beautiful Hinata-chan".

"Why thank you Naruto-sama" as she gave a small polite bow with a tinge of red to her cheeks.

"Uhh . . . . Where did you get that outfit?"

"Ino-san gave it to me as a gift from one of her missions before we left" as Hinata patted her skirt a bit. "She told me to wear it for this occasion".

"Really?" as Naruto then began approaching her placing his hand on the doorway as he positioned himself just a breath away from kissing her. "Were you expecting something was going to happen?"

"Whatever Naruto-sama desires" Hinata warmly smiled.

At hearing her words, Naruto's heart skipped a beat at just how cute she was. Watching her smile at him with her outfit on, "_my god_" as it took every bit of his willpower not to jump her bones again. So giving a sharp exhale to calm himself, "well after how wild last night was I think we should get this place back in order" as Naruto looked around to see knocked down shelves, scattered books, and turned over chairs. "_Yeah, it was one hell of a night_".

"At once Naruto-sama" said Hinata giving a small bow before getting to work.

The blond gave a quizzical look as he didn't really understand what the Hyuga heiress was doing. But since she seemed to have gone to this much trouble of preparing things, he figured he might as well play along. At seeing Hinata working diligently he felt compelled to help considering the state of the room was his fault as well. So picking up a few books and placing them away, he soon found a specific item belonging to Hinata. So turning about, "hey Hinata-chan, where do you want me too . . . ."

"What is it Naruto-sama?" Hinata asked as she was at this time bent over filling one of the shelves.

" . . . . Not a thing . . . ." as Naruto for the second time that day felt his mouth hang open with his eyes now wide like saucers. He didn't know if Hinata wasn't aware of this or perhaps that she may have been doing this on purpose, but he had a clear cut view of under her skirt. His eyes were fixated to Hinata's butt as it seemed even more erotic then being bare. With how her long white stocking complimented her skin as her panties perfectly shaped out her rear as the faint linings of her womanhood could be seen, " _. . . . My god_". From this view alone, somewhere in heaven Jiraiya was having a nosebleed in approval to this.

Hinata gave a small smile as a faint blush appeared as she peeked back with her Byakugan. In contrast to what Naruto thought, he was right on the money as she was intentionally teasing him. For this was basic kunoichi tactics 101when it came to making men feel unguarded and more vulnerable to their advances. In such cases, it made information gathering so much smoother for their job. However she never quite passed this part of the curriculum due to her usual meek personality as she found it to be rather uncouth to behave like that to anyone. But now with the boy she loved, she found herself thankful she had learned such seduction tactics to get people to be more forward with them. However she was quite embarrassed to be doing such a thing and in normal circumstances wouldn't ever attempt it. But she found herself compelled to do it as she not only got a bit of a thrill from it but so did Naruto. Although in some cases the results may vary, Naruto's reaction to her was something she was enjoying. So now straightening herself out, "is there anything else you desire Naruto-sama?"

Catching himself being dazed, Naruto straightened himself out trying to regain some composure. "No no no no, I just . . . . We just . . . . We should fix the room for now".

"At once Naruto-sama".

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (inn) ~ (afternoon)<p>

After getting everything cleaned up, Hinata was busy preparing lunch as Naruto was quite visibly shaking in his seat.

"_I did not even think Hinata-chan could be capable of such things_" as one of Naruto's eyes twitched nervously. For all throughout the morning, the Hyuga heiress was being quite the tease with the way she spoke and acted as every action she did was laced with a sexual innuendo if not made clearer with how she handled the broom and vacuum cleaner. Truthfully, Hinata didn't even need to try as hard as he promised his full attention would be on her. But after their night, she was all he could think about. Just recalling bits of it in conjunction with what she was doing now, he was trying his best not to seem like a barbarian only after her body. So he was trying to be on his best behavior and be as gentlemanly as possible.

Finishing up her task, Hinata was having quite an enjoyable day. She never realized how much fun it was teasing someone. Albeit somewhat cruel, she found it kind of amusing testing Naruto's level of restraint. Although she wouldn't have minded if he took her there and then, she was now quite curious how long he could endure without making a move on her to which she had her next move in mind. "_I hope I do it right_" recalling what she read in the Icha Icha series. So setting their meal down, the pair began to eat. "Is this to your liking?"

"Ye . . . . Yes" Naruto stuttered as he was somewhat distracted.

Then taking her seat the pair began to eat. But looking to Naruto as he seemed unguarded, Hinata gave a mischievous smile at what she was about to do.

Naruto still jittery till now was slowly eating his food trying not to let his friend down stairs overcome his brain. "_I don't know how much longer I can take of this . . . ._" Almost with a sense of irony, he felt as something was now touching the growing bulge in his pants. Looking down, it was Hinata's foot as she was sensually rubbing his manhood. "Wha . . . . What are you doing?"

"What do you mean Naruto-sama?" Hinata warmly smiled giving an innocent face as she continued her ashikoki. Then putting more detail to her technique, she focused her rubbing at the very tip of Naruto's member which was beginning to twitch uncontrollably to her movements. Seeing the beads of sweat Naruto was beginning to accumulate along with his pained face, she couldn't resist asking "is there something the matter Naruto-sama?"

Upon that question, he fidgeted knocking over his cup of tea as it landed on the floor. At that sudden event, the pair jumped a bit. "Sorry! I didn't mean to . . . ."

"Let me get that" Hinata interjected as she went under the table. Although this wasn't planned, she saw opportunity in what she could do next.

Naruto mind was in disarray as he could literally hear the pounding sound of his heart in his ears as his body went stiff trying to gain some control over himself. "_Please no more_" as the blond was literally on his last legs in will power. But to further push the bounds is what Hinata did next. Under the table, she reached up unbuttoning his pants. Using her mouth, she bit down on the zipper as she looked up making certain he was watching as she pulled down allowing his member to pop out. With its emergence Hinata smoothed her tongue along the shaft licking up and down taking her time until reaching the tip as she started to taste some pre-cum. Straightening Naruto's member to face her, she began her fellatio.

Unable to bare it, Naruto snapped the chopsticks he held in his hand while his other hand gripped the table threatening to rip a chunk out of it if he didn't let go soon. "_Ahh! This is too extreme!_" as his eyes were twitching as red veins appeared to how strained he was just trying to hold himself back. After sometime he could feel his climax approaching as he was now in complete and utter agony. "Hinata! I'm about to cum!" Just at the peak moment he was about to explode, the Hyuga heiress stopped. "Ehh!"

Hinata soon crawled out from the table picking up the cup as she placed it properly where it belonged before warmly smiling to Naruto. "I'm sorry for the disturbance Naruto-sama. But let's continue with lunch shall we?" as she soon sat back down to eat.

Now with one of his eyes twitching, he calmly moved his plate forward as he then slammed his head against the table. "So painful . . . ."

Hinata giggled at Naruto's reaction. But with what she had done, she herself became a bit wet with the bold act she had committed. Truthfully she actually expected Naruto to take her then and there. Although amused at Naruto's resistance, she was also a bit disappointed he didn't give into his lust.

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (inn) ~ (sometime later)<p>

"The pain . . . ." Naruto moaned as he was banging his head against the wall. After Hinata's little act, his sexual frustration was over the roof for how badly he wanted her. He wasn't sure if this was a flag or that the she was testing him, but the discomfort in his pants could really care less. As much as he loved Hinata, he needed to even the playing field.

"Is there something you need Naruto-sama?" Hinata questioned as she approached him from behind.

Almost immediately the blond's eyes popped open at the idea he had. Seeing that they were bound by the rules of the game, it was under oath that all players must oblige to them. Since Naruto's team was the winner, Hinata's team had to do anything they wanted within respectable reason. Seeing that they were in an intimate relationship there shouldn't be any problems. Since Hinata was a bit of an exhibitionist, this was something they were both going to enjoy. "Actually" turning around, "there is something you can do for me".

"What would that be?" she warmly smiled.

Naruto gave a wide grin as he stood next to her whispering his command into her ear.

"Ehh!" as Hinata's face flashed red.

The blond soon backed away with a smirk as he grabbed a chair to sit on. "Rules of the game remember. You could refuse, but I don't think you will" giving a confident smirk.

Hinata blushed redder as Naruto was right in a sense. She could refuse, but to what was asked she had to admit it gave her an interesting chill. But for what she had to do, it seemed too provocative for anyone to do. However if everything was plain and simple, then what fun would there be in doing it? So blushing red Hinata gave a slow nod, "at once Naruto-sama". Slowly she moved her hands over her chest giving her breasts a light squeeze as she started to fondle herself. Taking her time, Hinata massaged her chest squeezing her hands jolting her body each time she did. But before long, she started to feel herself wet a bit causing her to instinctively squeeze her thighs together. "_This feeling . . . . It's so different . . . . Is it because Naruto-kun is watching me?_" But whatever the case, her breathing started to become heavier and disgruntled at how heated she felt. So unbuttoning her blouse, she felt the cool air against her skin as her chest felt less restricted. However it wasn't enough as she soon pulled her bra down revealing her breasts.

Just as Hinata was about to reach down to her panties, "Stop" as Naruto now stood up.

"Ehh!" as Hinata's hand shook as it was just inches away from her slit.

"I want you to turn around and get on all fours now".

Feeling herself shaking uncontrollably, Hinata gave a slow nod as she slowly turned around and got on her hands and knees.

Naruto then folded her skirt up to be met with an intoxicating sight as he could see that she was shivering in anticipation. Then spotting the wet spot on her panties, he smirked as he caressed his hand earning a gasp from the pale girl. He then removed her panties taking the time to appreciate Hinata's flower. Seeing her twitch, Naruto traced his finger around her clit before proceeding to tantalize her womanhood. "Does that feel good Hinata-chan".

"Ye . . . . Yes" she stuttered.

A smirk then appeared as he began to lick her entrance which caused Hinata to whimper out a moan. After a bit, "wow Hinata-chan you're really leaking out. No matter how much I lick, more honey just keeps pouring out". Naruto then gave out a slight chuckle, "I might just get really addicted to your taste".

Hinata was in a state of euphoria at how good Naruto was at pleasuring her. A part of being a ninja was always looking for weak points in a target, and Naruto was hitting them all precisely from what he did in relation to her reactions as she was very close now to a massive orgasm. He then revealed his member as he prepared to position himself. Placing himself right at her entrance, he then stopped. "Naruto-sama?" as Hinata looked back becoming instantly aware where the blond was going to take this.

"I want you to show me where you want me to put it".

"Ehh?"

"I want you to tell me exactly where you want me to put it in". Although externally he seemed confident, Naruto was trying to make certain he wasn't pushing too far. "_I hope I'm not taking this too far_". But to his surprise, Hinata now laid her head against the floor as she reached back stretching open her entrance.

". . . . Is this to your liking Naruto-sama?" Hinata stuttered.

"_Wow, she actually went for it. I wonder how far I can push her_". "Now tell me exactly what you want and where you want it, and I want exact details".

The pale girl began to turn redder by the minute at what she was asked. However her body was aching for sweet release. "I want Naruto-sama's cock inside of me".

"Where exactly?" Naruto asked as he moved his finger in and out of her.

Hinata tightened around his finger as her muscles contracted as she started to fidget even more. ". . . . I want Naruto-sama's cock inside my pussy. I want Naruto-sama to stir up my insides with . . . ." But before she could finish her blond lover was one step ahead as he entered her.

"I slipped right in Hinata-chan. Your insides are actually sucking me in".

The Hyuga heiress moaned with each stroke as Naruto took care to be forceful yet gentle with his movements. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her waist as he soon sat back allowing his hands to freely wander her body as they got to work massaging her breasts and clit as he soon started licking the sides of her neck causing the Hyuga heiress to melt. "Ahh! It's so deep inside me! You're making me feel so weird!"

"Making you feel good is my only concern" to which after a bit more time they came as Naruto then stood them up as he still had plenty of energy to go.

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (inn) ~<p>

After an unspecified amount of time, the condition of the room was back to its former state as shelves were knocked down, books were scattered, and chairs were turned over. In the middle of this catastrophe was Hinata and Naruto both half naked as they were happily cuddled against each other.

"Looks like we wrecked the room again" Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah" as Hinata wore a smile that went cheek to cheek as her head was still spinning.

After a moment of silence the blond nuzzled his nose to the top of her head taking a deep inhale of her scent. "You know Hinata-chan, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for".

At hearing this, "what did you say?"

"Hmm? That you were the best girlfriend a guy could ask for".

Feeling her heart jump at those words, Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips which surprised him a bit before he let out a chuckle.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a wonderful boyfriend" Hinata smiled as she cuddled into his chest.

Naruto smiled fondly to this. Just as he was about to say something more he felt his stomach grumble. "I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry right now".

"Me too".

Just as the pair tried to sit up, they both felt severe burns at how much their muscles ached. "I . . . . I think we're going to need a soldier pill".

"Agreed" Hinata nodded.

With that came the end of their third day in Yukigakure.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope this chapter made sense as I tried to logically put together what seemed progressive from what I was able to research from forums, doujinshi's, and what I can understand of how this all blends together. However I just hoped everyone liked it.<p>

Now I only have one more chapter left for Naruto and Hinata as it'll time skip to their final vacation day in Yukigakure. After that, I have no idea where to go as it'll probably just be the end there. But if anyone has suggestions or scenes/couples that they want to read then I'll try to see what I can do.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	4. Final Verdict

The Interrogation 'continues'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

As I said, I don't really write lemons so be warned.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Final Verdict<p>

* * *

><p>"Well it seems our vacation is about over" said Naruto.<p>

"Yes" said Hinata as she walked hand in hand with her blond lover.

Now closing on their final days in Yukigakure, the pair wondered what they should do with what time they had left.

"Well I have an idea" as Naruto gave perverted grin reaching over giving Hinata a firm squeeze on the rear.

The Hyuga heiress gasped at this before giving a playful smile. "Maybe a little later Naruto-kun".

Just as they were about to continue on, a certain fancy official then approached them giving a bow catching their attention. "Are you perhaps Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I am".

"Well on behalf of her majesty, she would like to cordially invite you to have an audience with her".

Keeping silent for a bit, ". . . . OK".

Walking a bit, "Naruto-kun, you know the ruler of Yukigakure?"

"Yeah, I thought I told you about it. Our team a while back was assigned to guard and escort Yukie Fujikaze here to the land of snow".

"You mean the actress behind princess Fun? What does she have to do the current ruler?"

Naruto then gave a broad smile to this. "It turns out she was actually a real life princess and rightful ruler of Yukigakure. I was actually meaning to visit her while we were here".

Hinata gave a surprised look as she wasn't expecting such an answer. But nevertheless, she was also excited to meet her as she was an actress in some of her favorite films.

Before long they arrived to the majestic palace as they were escorted through the many halls before arriving to an elegant dining room where Koyuki was waiting for them along with some refreshments. "Hello Naruto" she smiled. "It's nice to see you again and it seems you have indeed grown up to be a fine young man".

The blond gave a chipper smile to this. "Thanks! I've been meaning to visit as soon as I got here!"

Koyuki gave a nod to this. Then looking to the extra guest, "and who might you be my dear?"

"Hinata Hyuga" she answered somewhat shyly, but then reaching for a slip of paper in her jacket, "can I have your autograph please!" Hinata said excitedly bowing her head while sticking the paper out.

Koyuki seeming a bit taken back at first then settled into a warm smile taking the slip of paper before signing it. "You sure do have an interesting friend here".

"She's my girlfriend actually" Naruto smiled.

"Really?" said Koyuki as she seemed amused by this piece of information.

"Yep! The best girlfriend a guy could have!" which caused Hinata to blush a deep red while squirming a bit.

"That's good to hear" as she then looked to the Hyuga heiress. "You treat him well OK?"

"Of course" Hinata smiled.

Just as the conversation would have continued, the doors then flung open as a panicked man then entered. "Excuse me; you're currently being rude to my current guests".

"My many apologies" said the man. "But something urgent just came up!"

Listening carefully, Koyuki gave a nod to this. "Very well, speak".

"It's about your upcoming movie. The script isn't finished yet!"

"What? That can't be right. I've read the script myself. Everything should be there".

"There was a bit of accident which destroyed a few sections".

"Then where is the writer? He should be able to replace it then".

"We've already tried that. But the writer has already left from production. If we can't finish the manuscript the producer is threatening to completely cancel the entire movie!"

Koyuki then looked troubled at losing her place amongst the cast. The movie in question was going to be the sequel to the Icha Icha series with her as the main star. With its incredible reception and praise, this movie sequel was the most anticipated amongst her peers to work on. Furthermore if this project was canceled then it would not only be a disappointment for everyone who wanted to make this project work, but to also the fans who wanted to see it happen. But then as her mind drifted to her fans, her head then snapped around spotting a certain blond ninja. "I think I have someone better in mind to finish the missing sections".

Seeing the staring eyes, Naruto pointed to himself. "You mean me?"

"Yep" Koyuki smirked. "Who better to finish the script then none other than the apprentice of its original author?"

Quickly putting the pieces together, "you want me to finish the script to the Icha Icha sequel?" as Naruto was stunned yet honored for this privilege to be writing the manuscript for one of his favorite actresses.

"Of course, and I'm sorry for needing to ask you this on your vacation. But can you have this done soon? It would mean a lot to the entire production cast".

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure (park) ~<p>

"It's a lot worse than I thought" said Naruto. "The damage they talked about was clearly understated as there are so many holes in the story here and there. Some of these areas will need to be completely rewritten" as the blond then gave a tired sigh. "I really want to help out, but I'm not sure I can do this all in time. There is just so much to do".

Hinata gave a concerned look. She didn't like seeing Naruto in such hardships. Furthermore, she too wanted the Icha Icha sequel to succeed. "_But what can I do? What Naruto-kun needs is some inspiration . . . ._" Upon finishing that thought, a perverted grin then appeared. "Naruto-kun, what parts of the plot still need to be filled?"

"Well three parts by the look of it. Scene one where there is the initial clash, scene five which seems to be about something related to jealousy, and then the last scene where everything is wrapped up. Why?"

* * *

><p>~ Scene 01 ~<p>

"This is the day I will defeat you!" said Naruto pulling out several kunai and shuriken.

"That will never happen!" Hinata stated stepping back in her stance. "You will never defeat a proud kunoichi of my clan!"

"Today will definitely be different from those other times we fought. You know what will happen if you are to lose to me".

"That will be unlikely" as Hinata gave a confident grin.

"Oh, but today I've been teaching myself just the way to defeat you". Without further ado, the blond made the first move throwing his metal stars and blades at his opponent as she effortlessly parried them away. Then running in, he jumped at her only to be struck in the stomach as he pulled back holding his gut in pain.

"So where is this secret technique of yours? It's looks to me the same lame attempts I've seen thus far".

Coughing a bit, Naruto reached into his pockets as he pulled out several pellets. "Alright" he smirked, you asked for it". Throwing them to the ground, they broke as white smoke began to filter out blanketing the area.

"A smoke screen?" scoffed Hinata. "This was your secret technique?" With a motion of her hand, she blew the mist away as she saw her blond opponent just standing there in front of her. "Was that all you had?" But attempting to move forward, she found her legs bounded as she looked down to see her feet entangled in vines from plants grown in the ground. "What?" as she attempted to reach down to rip them off only for her arms to be ensnared as well by several other vines. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Like it?" asked Naruto as he manipulated the plants with the sway of his fingers. "I made them specifically for this moment".

"You think these will hold me?" as she began charging up chakra, but then felt weaker as she would have slumped over if not for the vines that were holding her.

"Can't have you escaping as I specially made these plants to drain chakra. So sit back, you aren't going anywhere".

"You think something like this will make me submit?" Hinata scowled somewhat growling at her opponent.

Naruto chuckled at this. "No, but ninja techniques aren't just limited to our weapons or fists" as he snapped his fingers as the vines whipped her back against the tree as it bounded her to it tying her arms above her head. "There is more than one way to win a fight".

Struggled as she did, she was left defenseless as she was completely immobilized not even able to move her fingers to attempt to mold whatever chakra she had left. "You beast, what are you planning to do?"

Walking up to her, Naruto lifted up her chin as he smirked. "What do you think?" as he strongly gripped Hinata's coat and inner fish net lining ripping them apart revealing her voluptuous breasts.

Hinata yelped as her face flashed red in embarrassment as she continued to struggle against her restraints. Trying to formulate some coherent words, she failed miserably as she was far too shocked with what had happened.

"Definitely top of the line" Naruto grinned as his fingers traced along the areola as he pinched her nipples earning a slight squeal from his captive as he then began to roughly grope them. "I'd wonder what they taste like".

"Hey . . . . Don't. Stop this immediately" Hinata stuttered out as she helplessly watched her adversary attacking her chest like some savage animal.

"What juicy tits" as Naruto continued to fondle them. Moving closer, he started to trace his tongue along her skin taking in her sweet and supple taste. But from that small sample, he couldn't believe he didn't do this sooner with how addictive her taste was. Frankly he was just starting and already he was becoming hard.

"No! Stop!" Hinata clenched doing her best to endure. Being in such a vulnerable state, her mind and body sent mixed messages against each other leaving her barely able to interpret how she was supposed to feel. Although she was mortified and distressed at being molested as tears escaped her eyes. Something in her body was starting to react as her breaths became heavier with each passing second as her thighs were rubbing themselves together just trying to keep something from going off. But this did not go unnoticed from her aggressor.

"What's this?" Naruto smirked as he saw a wet spot in her pants. Then looking closer a chuckle escaped his lips. "What an incredibly lewd kunoichi you are. You seem to like this a lot with the kind of perverted scent you're giving off".

"No" Hinata retorted, "don't look". But contrary to her pleas, they went unnoted as the vines that entrapped her lifted her legs up forcing them to part putting her in a more vulnerable and compromising position. "No, please don't look" she pleaded again barely able to keep her eyes open to the embarrassment she was being subjected too.

With another snap of Naruto's fingers, the vines were careful in removing her pants and undergarments as the blond stood back and watched in glee to the show he was being treated too. "Look at yourself. Look at how soaked your pussy has gotten. You really are in heat aren't you".

"Please stop this" said Hinata as she still continued to struggle.

"Admit your defeat then and I'll consider letting you go".

This being a matter of pride, Hinata shook her head as she attempted to focus her eyes glaring at her opponent. "I refuse. I refuse to admit defeat to someone who would resort to such underhanded means to beat me".

Naruto sighed. "Oh well, can't say I didn't give you a fair chance". Unzipping his pants, he unveiled the weapon of her defeat which stood up perfectly hard and erect as he then moved towards her placing it right at her entrance. "Last chance, do you concede?"

Hinata once more glared at him as her lips curved somewhat into a frown. "Do your worst. You can't possibly make me feel anything".

"As you wish then" as Naruto with one forceful thrust went completely in as they were now connected at the hips.

At the sudden forceful act as her eyes flew wide open, Hinata's mouth gaped open as her back arched forward while her head titled back. Neither being physically or mentally prepared at being penetrated, her entire body went numb as a tingling sensation shot up from her legs all the way to her head. Although she should have been focusing on trying to escape, all her mind could think about was the heated rod that was moving back and forth inside her. For each time her opponent's weapon attacked her womb, her mind would momentarily become blank as she was becoming entranced within this addictive feeling. However her pride would not allow her to be fully consumed as she tried her best to resist these urges. "_There is no way . . . ._" as she couldn't help but cry and drool at the pleasure she felt. "_I'm actually getting turned on from being raped. This is completely shameful of me. I'm just allowing him to do as he pleases as he's mating with my _womb. _No, stop it_" as she shook her head. "_If he keeps it up . . . . I'm going to end up falling in love with his dick. No, please stop or else I'll lose to you_".

Naruto gave a strained face as he grinned a bit. "You must really like this with how tightly your pussy is hugging me. Are you sure you want me to stop?" as he pulled back as his tip was still inside her.

Although her pride screamed at her to say no, her body betrayed her as her hips were attempting to go forward trying to get him back in. "I . . . . I want it. I want your hot thing . . . ." she stuttered as she gave out heated breaths.

"Really?" Naruto taunted giving short thrusts causing Hinata to twitch more wildly. "I might actually get you pregnant at this rate".

Staring blankly as she nodded her head, Hinata was no longer thinking clearly as she continued to give panted breaths. "Yes, please keep going! Make me pregnant with your seed!"

"Alright! You asked for it!" Doing it gently or roughly didn't seem to matter much as Hinata liked it either way which gave him free motion and flexibility to how he wished to end this dispute. Whether it be gentle or rough from his observation caused Hinata to react in different ways from how her body reacted to the sounds she made. "But there is no hurry. Let's just enjoy the moment".

For the next hour or so, Naruto continued to do as he pleased even going as far as using his vines for bondage. Tying them in patterns designed to cause pain for the purpose of pleasure as the plants squeezed her body, but more prominently her breasts as Hinata continued her labored breathing.

With her switch completely flipped, the restraints were no longer needed as Hinata was moving on her own putting her best effort to feel as good as she could wanting Naruto to keep pumping her full of his hot sticky semen as her body was getting addicted to the feeling each time he came inside her baby room.

As Hinata layed on the ground, Naruto continued to thrust feeling himself drawing to a close till finally he came again. Then pulling out, mixtures of Naruto and Hinata love juices began to leak out as the pale girl gave a slight blush along with a small smile as she looked to what had become of her. "Wonderful . . . ."

After a bit and getting cleaned up, Naruto and Hinata sat before each other on their knees as soon Hinata bowed her head. "I concede. You have bested me as now I must honor the tradition of my clan for any man who defeat's one of us".

"Yes!" Naruto cheered pumping his fist. "I'll definitely make a great boyfriend".

Hinata chuckled at this. "Very well Naruto-kun as its proper now for lovers to embrace each other as such".

Smirking somewhat, Naruto stepped forward as he reached out cupping Hinata's cheek in his hand as the pale girl brushed some of her hair behind her ear as slowly the two leaned towards each other kissing signing, sealing, and enacting their contract and promise as now they were lovers.

* * *

><p>~ Scene 05 ~<p>

"Yeah it was like this and then that" said Naruto as he swayed his arms back and forth. "You should've seen how awesome I was".

"Oh Naruto, you're such a jokester" Sakura laughed as she walked side by side with her friend and teammate.

But walking to Naruto's other side, Hinata could not help but feel like the third wheel that had just tacked on which caused her to frown a bit. She understood her feelings of jealousy were not only irrational but also unfounded. For Sakura was one of her closest friends and she knew Naruto was loyal to her as he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. However it did not change the gut wrenching feeling she had at seeing them together as she was well aware of Naruto's previous attraction to his teammate.

Just watching them together only seemed to fuel her animosity to which to say she was ashamed of as they were both important people to her.

As seconds began to fall off the clock, her heart couldn't bare another moment of this torment as she needed to do something about it now.

So placing her hand on the blond's shoulder, she applied a bit of chakra as she squeezed a bit hitting one of his nerve endings causing him to instantly fall unconscious.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura at seeing her teammate's sudden state.

"That's not good" said Hinata. "I'll take him somewhere to rest immediately" as she created a clone and began to haul him off to places unknown.

Confused to the sudden event, the pink kunoichi did not question it as she watched them leave. "What was that about?"

Now being sometime later, Naruto felt like crap at being dropped like a sack of potatoes. "_Uhh, what happened?_" he thought as he reached up to rub his head. He didn't know what was going on as the last thing he remembered was talking to Sakura before falling unconscious. But piecing together what he knew, he had a faint idea how he became like this. Although he would have liked to dwell on these thoughts some more, there were more pressing matters as he felt something far more interesting going on down stairs. Finally getting his eyes opened, he titled his head up to see his pants were off as . . . . Two Hinata's were licking his dick? Watching them as they were, they were already half-undressed as they were kneeling on both sides of him as they took turns as his member bobbed back and forth between them. Upon noticing his revival, they looked to him. "Hinata? What's going on?"

"Only one thing" said one of the Hinata's.

"We're going to do it" as the other Hyuga started to climb on top only to be stopped by her other.

"Why do you get to go first?"

"Ehh?"

Naruto could only give a choked laugh as he watched the two Hinata's apparently arguing with each other over who would be doing him first. Being an experienced kage bunshin user, clones for the better part were autonomous when not given a very specific purpose or in this case conflicting interests. However his more reasonable side still wanted to know what was going on regardless of his instincts telling him to just sit back and enjoy. "Why are you doing this?"

". . . . Cause I hate it".

"Huh?"

"I don't like it when you get too close to other girls" said the first Hinata.

"And I know it's self-fish" continued the other. "I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. But for now . . . . For now, I only want you to look at me as I want to be the only thing on your mind". As the two Hinata's looked to each other, they gave a nod as they mentally agreed on what they were going to do. As they both got on top of the blond, the two Hyuga's scissored themselves together as there flowers warmly wrapped around Naruto's member. Moving their hips up and down as they grinded against the erect manhood, much pre-cum started to form between them all from how turned on they were. "I hope you're enjoying our pussy sandwich Naruto-kun" said the Hinata's in unison.

As Naruto laid there, he was trying his best to remain calm with much difficulty as he gripped the bed sheets for dear life. Teeth gritting while giving a strained face, he felt himself ready to blow at any moment as the two Hinata's womanhoods were warm and wet as they slid up and down his member. However he wasn't the only one enjoying this as he saw the ecstatic faces of his lover. Each time they moved, there clit would rub against him causing them to give an intoxicating moan. Not being able to stand another second of it, they came as the two Hyuga's bathed Naruto in their cum while his sprayed onto their bodies.

Breathing heavily as they were blushing red from their emotional high, the two Hinata's looked to each other as they saw their beloved Naruto's essence painted on each other.

"You're dirty . . . ." said Hinata.

"So are you . . . ." said her other.

Without even thinking, the two came together gently cleaning each other with their tongues as they took turns. Starting from their stomach areas, they eventually moved up to their chest till they were face to face. Getting there, they began licking each other's cheeks even brushing their other's lips greedily trying to steal some of it back.

Watching the exchange, Naruto was completely speechless of the sight he was being treated too as Hinata was continuing to make out with herself. Without even noticing, his member was hard again as the tongue war between the two Hyuga's continued.

Feeling the heated rod between, the Hinata's looked to him as they moved to the next position. As one Hinata moved to take him into herself, the other placed her womanhood right above Naruto's face giving him a first class view of her flower as it was drenched and aching for something to satisfy it.

"Are you thinking about us Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned. "Am I the only thing that's on your mind?"

"Please tell us Naruto-kun" her other pleaded.

"Hinata . . . ." he whispered as he couldn't turn his gaze away from the beauty the laid before him. "Yes . . . . You're the only thing on my mind right now".

Upon hearing this, the Hyuga heiress gave a content smile. "I'm happy to hear this Naruto-kun" as Hinata began to move her body along the blond's amazing cock while her other lowered her hips allowing him to have a taste of her honey. As they continued their individual actions, the Hyuga heiress could only imagine what she was going to feel once her clone dissipated back to her. Frankly she never knew she could be so daring. But with what she was able to feel, she was not regretting it one bit. Though if asked, she was going to be embarrassed about it later.

But for Naruto, he could feel the reverberating sensation that bounced between his head to the very tips of his toes as Hinata was giving it her all to give him nothing but pleasure leaving nothing in reserve as she wanted him to revel in the moment. Even after shooting his cum, Hinata would get him ready to go again with a mixture of her chakra and jyuken to rejuvenate his manhood. Though it wasn't necessary, it was endearing as it reflected just how focused she was at making love to him.

As time ran off the clock, so did Hinata's chakra and stamina as she didn't know how much longer she could go as her body was running ragged from constant movement and god knows how many orgasms she had with the frequent tightening and relaxing of her muscles. It was now that the two Hinata's were hugging each other just trying to keep upright at how much their bodies ached yet refused to stop as if her very most primitive instinct wanted to milk every last drop of cum her beloved Naruto had to offer. Unable to last for one more second, they came again to which Hinata's clone disappeared leaving her original to fall forward onto the blond's chest. With memories of the clone returning, the Hyuga heiress couldn't help but cum once more at feeling the experience she had.

Taking some time to breath as Hinata enjoyed listening to the heart beats of her lover, she gave a soft smile as she raised her hand as it rested on his chest. "Thank you for your good work Naruto-kun".

"Thanks and anytime" Naruto then chuckled. "So . . . ." as he smoothed his hand from her head to the length of her back, "want to go again?"

"Ehh?" Hinata exclaimed shocked that even after all that he still had the stamina to go on. Before she could answer, she flinched at feeling the fatigue strike her again.

At noticing, the blond jinchuriki began to filter his chakra revitalizing her aching muscles and diminished chakra as the Hyuga heiress felt instantly refreshed. "So now that you have my complete and undivided attention, am I the only one you're thinking about now?"

Once again, the only response she could give was one of her cute 'ehh?'

Creating his familiar cross-seal, another Naruto sprang to life as he was fully packed and ready to go.

"But Naruto-kun . . . ."

"No buts as I promise that when I'm done that I'm going to be the only thing you ever think about".

Without another word the roles were reversed with a little interest as Naruto created more clones if Hinata needed some extra loving. As this bout went, "_Naruto-kun's everywhere!_" was the only thing on Hinata's mind.

* * *

><p>~ Yukigakure inn~<p>

"There, how is that?" said Naruto as he finished the last wording on the script.

Peaking over his shoulder, Hinata smiled as she read the last few lines. "Good job Naruto-kun. It looks like we're going to make it after all"

"Not quite" as he looked to the clock. "We only finished two of the missing scenes. There is still one left and I'm not sure how to finish it plus there is not enough time!"

"Koyuki-san's producer will need the script soon. Will it be OK to deliver what we have?"

"The producer will completely dump the movie if the script is not complete" as Naruto looked to the clock. "We'll have to complete it on the go". Creating a bunshin, the clone took the parchment and a brush as he was ready to jot down whatever thoughts his original had to say. "Alright we got to go" as they all left.

Walking down the busy street, Hinata and Naruto were in a full blown conversation brainstorming how they wanted the sequel to end. Passing ideas back and forth, there was so much potential but indecisiveness as the ending was just as crucial as any part of the story. But of all things, they agreed that the finale to the sequel must feel conclusive yet leave enough room to feel like there could be something more.

"So what do we know?" Hinata asked.

"Well starting from the beginning, the two leads had an antagonistic relationship which was not only stemmed to cultural and ideological boundaries but also from conflicting personalities. Finally overcoming these boundaries, they fell in love as they continued onwards in many diverse and complicated situations which not only challenged them but also their bond if it had the ability to go distance. Within the chronology of the story, about a year had passed as they had just recently overcome the final test to see if they were meant to be".

"So then what would come next?" Hinata then wondered as she wasn't sure where to take it now.

"That is a good question. After all that's said and done, what should be the final scene between them?" As things stood, he was at a loss. What would be the best way to end this? With eyes wandering just trying to catch some sign of inspiration, it came just like that as a store came into view. For the moment he stared at this particular store, he understood the implications of what this meant for both the movie and his own life. However he had no doubt that this was something he wanted to do not to mention it would be perfect material for the last scene. "Hey Hinata-chan, I'll be right back. Can you just head to the studio first?"

"OK" she nodded as she watched the original run off to which she looked to his clone wondering what was going on only for clone to shake his head. Now waiting at the studio, the Hyuga heiress sat as you watched film members walking by as her head was up in the clouds. She didn't know why Naruto wanted her to come here alone first nor what he was planning for the ending. If anything time was short and they needed to finish it soon or else the movie was going to be dropped. Just as she had decided to look for her favorite blond, he had appeared slightly flustered as he was breathing heavily. "Are you OK Naruto-kun? Did you run all the way back here?"

"Yeah, sprinted the entire way" Naruto chuckled. "We are short on time after all".

"What's going on?" as Hinata quirked her eyebrow. "What are you exactly up to Naruto-kun?"

The blond calmed his breathing as a smirk began to spread on his lips. Then taking her hand, he took her hand as he dragged her off to a closed door area.

"Naruto-kun?" she questioned uncertain what was going on. "We need to finish the script, what are you doing?"

"Well" as Naruto chuckled a bit. "There was something I wanted to give you".

"Something to give?" Hinata uttered giving him a peculiar look.

Catching her off guard, Naruto slipped in stealing her lips causing the heiress to blush a bit only to soon find herself caught up. However it did not escape her notice as the blond had slipped something onto her left ring finger. Smirking as he pulled away, he lifted Hinata's hand to show her what it was.

"Naruto-kun . . . . Is this a . . . A . . . . A . . . ." Hinata stuttered as her eyes began to swirl at the implications of what this meant.

"A promise ring" Naruto smiled. He then stepped forward as he touched his forehead to hers.

"But . . . . But Naruto-kun" Hinata heavily stuttered. "Are you sure about this? You do know what this is right?"

"Of course I do" as the blond flashed his sunny smile. "It's a promise that I'll marry you".

Blushing a dark shade of red, Hinata turned around facing her back to Naruto as she caved in a bit while breathing heavily trying to collect herself. She knew his words were sincere as they carried no falsehood or hesitation behind them. Although there time together was short, with how many bunshins they had created with how many lives they had lived it felt so much longer. But a proposal to marriage was a big step. Honestly she was intimidated by the idea as anyone would be. However she knew in her heart that this was what she wanted as she wanted to walk side by side with Naruto forever. Staring down at the ring on her finger, she really had to know for sure. "Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly. "Are you really sure you want me? I'm not nearly as pretty as Ino-san or confident as Sakura-san, and I'm sure there are plenty of girls that are better than me".

Naruto frowned a bit at the self-doubt Hinata was expressing. But it was something he would gladly rectify. So softly placing his hands to her shoulder, he rested his head on top of hers. "You're the only girl I'll ever have eyes for Hinata-chan. A one of a kind as there will never be anyone else like you".

Hinata began to cry a bit while biting her lower lip. "Then what do you love about me?"

The blond gave a soft smile as he then hugged her around the stomach. "I love everything about you. I love the feel of your hair" as he nuzzled the back of her head. "I love the touch of your skin" as he pressed the side of his face against hers. "But of everything, I love you" which caused Hinata to give a strained face as she was trying her best to keep herself steady. "I love how patient you always are when it comes to my behaviors. I love how you always cheer me up when I'm down or need advice. I love how you're always trying your best no matter what you have to face. Regardless of whatever you may or may not have, I love you Hinata-chan".

"Naruto-kun" Hinata sniffled as her tears streamed down the sides of her cheek. "I . . . . I . . . . I love you too with all of my heart. There will never be anyone else but you". As their faces looked to each other, they locked lips as this kiss encompassed a powerful force breaking away any wall of doubt or insecurities they might have had as they knew now this was real. With this one kiss, they both knew everything was going to be alright so long as they were together. As pleasant as this moment was, it was disturbed as Hinata felt a pair of hands kneading her breasts as it was now causing her to feel weird. "Naruto-kun?"

"I also love the feel of your tits with how soft and bouncy they are in my hands" as he rubbed them harder.

"N . . . . Naruto-kun, stop there are people here" Hinata barely said as she gave heated panting breaths as she could feel herself losing focus.

"I love how cute and sexy you get when you get turned on" as Naruto peeled back her coat as he started to nibble at her neck.

"N . . . . Naruto-kun . . . . St . . . . Stop . . . . People might see us" as the Hyuga heiress was beginning to succumb to her lustful desires.

"I love the way your body reacts when I do this" as he then began to caress his hand on Hinata's sides before crossing her stomach. Then before long had slipped into her pants as he started to rub her clit from the outer layer of her panties as a wet stickiness had started to leak out.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata moaned out as she was far beyond reason now. Although it would have been scandalous to be caught, it's what made the situation that more exhilarating at the possibility of being discovered. Though she wondered if her decent into debauchery was her lover's doing or her own innate instinct, it didn't matter. She loved every moment of it as she reached back pulling out Naruto's member as she started to rub it while the blond had set aside her panties as his fingers began to skillfully move.

Stripping away a few articles of clothing, Naruto was left with just his shirt as Hinata had only her panties and fishnet shirt. Not wanting to waste another moment, they became one as they went at each other like a couple of animals in heat as they couldn't get enough of each other. Touch, taste, smell, it was all a bit of a blur. But for this moment, all they could think about was each other as their hunger and lust were insatiable. Though they could not quell it, it didn't stop them from trying.

But right in the middle of it all, "hello?" called a female voice. "Is there someone in there? We're currently looking for Naruto Uzumaki. The director is currently asking for the condition of the script".

Reacting instantly, "don't come in!" half shouted Hinata. "Naruto-kun needs his concentration to finish it".

Giving a quizzical look, the female attendant started to move inwards as she twisted the door knob. "Is everything OK in there? I heard some sort of disturbance".

Just as Hinata was about to answer, Naruto had begun to thrust even harder from behind as his other hand had fully revealed her clit as he rubbed it causing her voice to tremble. "You better answer or else she might come in" Naruto happily grinned all the while targeting her sensitive spots.

Hinata began to pant harder as she tried to steady herself to form coherent words. "Nothing's wrong" she stuttered, lips trembling all the while. "I just dropped something is all".

"It sounded like a big mess. I can call the janitorial staff in if help is needed".

"No!" Hinata almost shouted in poor or perhaps perfect timing as Naruto rubbed her sweet spot. "No help will be needed. You can leave now. Naruto-kun will be done with the script soon. So it's OK, you can go now".

Somewhat startled from the outburst, the female attendant left to go report to her boss.

Giving a soft sigh, Hinata looked back with a small frown. "That was mean of you Naruto-kun. What would have happened if she actually came in?"

"Nothing good I'd imagine. But seeing how wet you became and how tightly you're squeezing me, I think you're enjoying this too much".

Wanting to complain, she couldn't lie about the rush she felt. Continuing on with where they left off, there love making lasted for another half hour. Though they could have went longer, Hinata rather reluctantly had to stop it as they had a schedule to keep. Looking at the time, she felt panicked as she looked to the blond jinchuriki.

"Oh no, it's almost time and we haven't written the last scene! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it" Naruto chuckled as he soon patted his new fiancé on the head. "I just finished writing it not long ago and my clone is delivering the script now. But I'd imagine some editing might need to be done in a few spots".

"Ehh? When did you write it?"

"The moment I got here" said Naruto giving a sunny smile.

Just as Hinata was about to ask her next question, several light bulbs had lit in her head as she understood the chain of events. It was now that they had acted the final scene as more than likely a Naruto clone was watching as he was jotting everything down. Sitting there to dwell on this, a small smile formed. Once this movie made it out onto media, she would definitely buy a copy as the last scene would from on and always be the immortalization of Naruto's love for her.

Then embracing the heiress from behind, Naruto smiled as well. "Come on. There are a couple things to do to finish here".

"OK" as they then left to finalize any last details that needed to be taken care of.

With minor alterations to the script keeping the movie under an 'X' rating, the film was approved and now within production. As months fell off the clock, it finally hit theaters with critics giving it a smashing success as audience had to agree that it was a movie worthy of being a Icha Icha sequel. Once it hit the stores, sales were at an all time high as a movie praised for being a fine tune balance of story, love, and eroticism as a sequel was now being asked for.

But for Naruto and Hinata, it was just the end of their vacation as they carried almost a life time worth of memories in that short week. For a time, they kept their engagement a secret until Ino would accidentally spill the beans. In a flash message, everyone in Konoha would know it. Although there were many reactions from friends and family alike, the sun and moon had each other and that's all that really mattered.

The End.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: God I stink at writing these kinds of stories. But I had to end it one way or another.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


End file.
